To Seduce A Sparrow
by Bereneth
Summary: Will has lusted for Jack since they first met, and now they are at sea. The two of them. Together, yet alone. Is Will's 'noble blacksmith' routine going to help him catch a pretty Sparrow? SLASH
1. Frustration

Disclaimer: I own nothing, God owns me. Wh00t it up.  
  
WARNING: slashitty-slash-slash  
  
Pairing: Will/Jack. 'Nuff said.  
  
I'm taking a 'spin' at this slash thing here, which I have barely any writing experience (and absolutely no personal experience) with. Try to be nice, but flame if painfully necessary. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Will was becoming frustrated. No, scratch that Will had been frustrated since the day they first met, in the smithy. Jack and his cocky one liners; empty threats. All to keep up the ridiculous pirate façade. Will was turned on; really, who wouldn't be? And now he found himself here; alone on a ship in the middle of the ocean, just him and Jack. It was all he could do not to jump the man. Every single night they went to their respective cabins and every single night Will lay awake, willing his shameful thoughts away. Eventually, he had to give in to them and only then would he be content and able to sleep in peace. But there was only so much time when thoughts alone would suffice. Will played his role, the noble blacksmith, well but couldn't manage to bait his Captain. Funny, it always got him in bed with Elizabeth. But Jack was not Elizabeth, most certainly not. Jack was special, the kind of man who would give Will the thing he wanted most, but never had. Adventure. Excitement. A chance to explore the unknown, the mysterious. That was Jack. And Will just couldn't live without it. The man was sure to become his addiction, if he ever got a taste. Like rum, like gold, men were known to go mad, never getting enough, always longing for what they couldn't hope to attain. But Will was ready to take that risk for Jack, in truth he always had been. Throw off the blankets. Take a deep breath. Footsteps in the ship. A knock on the door. "Jack, are you awake?" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------Having fun; shall I continue? Well, what are ya waiting for? Drop me a review; you know where to click! ~BerenethXD 


	2. Wandering thoughts

Still owning nothing. Take note that I know absolutely nothing about ships.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
After standing outside of the cabin for 20 minutes softly knocking on the door with no response Will felt like a complete idiot. Nevertheless, he decided to give it one last try. "Jack? It's Will, I-"Silence. What made him think he could get Jack awake, the man slept through gunfire when he'd been drinking. More importantly, what would he do /i Jack woke up? Will heaved a sigh. This was all too rash. He needed to clear his thoughts.  
  
Slowly, Will plodded back to his cabin, every step sinking him deeper into depression. He knew that he was feeling sorry for himself and that this was ridiculous, but all the same he had an urge to fling himself over the ship. Back at his cabin, Will sank into the bed and put his head in his hands. Damnit. Damnit. Damnit. Damnit. No, this wasn't working. What happened to clearing his thoughts? The tiny room was doing quite the opposite actually. The musty corners which had once seemed fathomless, vast expanses beneath the darkness now seemed to close in, making the room smaller and smaller. And still the ship continued to rock with the sea, a rhythmic pattern that would have put Will to sleep if he'd not been in his present situation.  
  
With another sigh, he got up and opened his door, walking towards the night air. Once on top, Will felt his throat loosen up a bit and he found he could think a bit more clearly. Of course, this wasn't exactly a good thing; his thoughts kept traveling back to a certain snoring man below. Why exactly did Will want him? He was a dirty, loud, drunken, stubborn /i. And he'd tried to harm Elizabeth. It was then that Will realized the second last bit was the thing he liked about Jack most. He was a pirate, a man of the sea. Will didn't exactly agree with the kill, pillage, and burn side of things but something told him Jack wasn't necessarily comfortable with it either. The realization scared Will. It was just- even if he knew the /i he lusted for Jack, he couldn't figure out /i.  
  
Will had been a blacksmith, a noble blacksmith, (though he liked to fool himself into thinking he was exciting and noble was just a role he played, Will couldn't ignore the truth) a noble blacksmith who liked /i his entire life. And he had never left Port Royal. Maybe, just maybe, Will mused, he had yet to find himself. Maybe his true place was at sea, on the Pearl, and with Jack. Feeling sorted, Will got up to leave-  
  
But then there was the small matter of Elizabeth. The only reason Will was even /i was to save her. Or was it? Admit it, he told himself, you /i the adventure, you /i to go with Jack. You /i to get away. Elizabeth was... lovely. Yes, very lovely. But also very safe, and sweet. She was his rock. The rock that kept him tied to Port Royal. Will didn't want to think that, but when it came into his mind the thought struck him as true. Will still loved her, he would always love her. You cannot choose where your love finds itself, he thought to himself. But it lacked passion, and drive, and energy. He did want her back though, and he would do everything he could to see her returned safely. But whether or not Will would return himself was another question entirely. A question he felt he couldn't answer right now.  
  
Returning to his cabin once again, Will comforted himself with one thought; if he succeed in Elizabeth's rescue or not, if he fell flat on his face, if he couldn't make up his mind, Jack would be with him the entire way. And at least that was something.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Wh00t! Well, I wrote this without looking at the reviews so I don't even know if you wanted me to continue. Should this be the end? Or should it go on? If it does continue, it will most likely be earning an R-rating. ~BerenethXD 


End file.
